Forest at Twilight
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for Bradley WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: The Winchesters are more than grateful that they have the opportunity to hunt Bigfoot and Dean is sure not to let the chance to romance Sam slip through his fingers.


WARNINGS: fellatio, rimming, bottom!sam, pure unadulterated SCHMOOP seriously, there may or may not be a cabin, a blazing fire and love-making on a shag carpet in front of said blazing fire: and if I were you? I'd definitely go with _may_

* * *

Sam couldn't believe their luck. Seriously, a fuckin' _Sasquatch_? All reports led to the conclusion of Bigfoot, and reports had relayed that the string of missing persons in town corresponded with the sightings.

Their dad had been hunting for twenty-three years and not once had John caught any real evidence of Bigfoot. Sure, there were bits and pieces of speculation in John's journal, but surely he would have informed his sons if he had ever encountered the beast.

Sam sighed and brought his knees up to his chest, settling the _Sasquatch: Legend Meets Science_ between his knees. Meldrum had interesting points of speculation on a bipedal ape-like creature but Jeff's book wasn't useful on how to find or _slay _a Sasquatch.

He furrowed his brow and closed the book with a little thunk and set it on the floor next to him. He stretched his legs out in front of him and raised his arms above his head, shirt riding up his abdomen before draping back over his belly as he lowered his arms to his sides again.

Sam felt Dean's gaze on him and he glanced at his brother, smiling gently at the look of adoration on Dean's face. "Dean?"

Dean smiled when Sam called his name, not responding though, as he was enamored by the firelight flickering over his baby boy's golden skin, eyes twinkling as Sammy grinned at him. His smile grew wider when slight confusion crossed his little brother's features and he chuckled quietly.

He sat up from the couch and settled his legs either side of Sam's body, arms thrown around his brother's neck as he settled his chin on top of Sam's head. "Find anything?"

Sam grinned and settled one hand on top of Dean's, tilting his head back so he could look Dean in the eye. "Naw, book's more about scientific evidence supporting Bigfoot's existence, but it doesn't really say how to find one or kill it, hell, if a Sasquatch would even _eat_ people."

Dean kissed his little brother's forehead and squeezed Sam's fingers between his own. "We'll drive back into town tomorrow and get ya' some more books at the library, alright? It seems that people have been going missing every three days so we've still got time to figure it out before the next one goes missing."

Sam laughed, "Don't you mean get _us _some more books?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed at Sam so he could slide to the floor behind Sammy. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and hooked his chin over Sam's shoulder, letting out a long breath as Sam relaxed back against his chest. "We both know you'll end up doing all the research anyway, Sam."

Sam ignored his brother's words and said with a small laugh, "Dude, I feel weird like this. Shouldn't we switch? I _am _taller…"

Dean gently pinched at the jut of Sam's hip over the waistband of his jeans, smirking when Sam let out an indignant squeak. "I'm the older brother which gives me the right to be the big spoon no matter how damn tall you get, Sammy."

"Fine," breathed Sam, slumping down and settling his head in Dean's lap when Dean pulled one leg beneath his body. He let out a contented sigh as Dean pressed one hand to his chest and Dean stroked the other through his hair.

Dean smiled down at his little brother, firelight flashing bits of gold in Sammy's hazel eyes. He watched the firelight dance in Sam's eyes, ignoring the voice in his head that repeatedly chanted "chick-flick moment". He slipped his hand underneath Sam's flannel shirt at the collar and rubbed small circles against Sam's clavicle through Sam's t-shirt, smiling when Sam let out a pleased little moan.

"We done for the night, baby boy?" he asked, glancing out the window and watching as the sun ducked down behind the line of trees outside the cabin.

"Hope so," replied Sam with a small yawn, kicking his shoes off and nudging them toward the hearth.

"Not too tired, I hope," said Dean, sliding his fingers up the side of Sam's neck until he could cup his little brother's jaw and tilt Sam's head back in his lap.

"Why, you have something in mind, De?" asked Sam, dangerous glint in his eyes as he rubbed the crown of his head against Dean's groin.

"Do now," answered Dean, caressing the long column of Sam's neck before he slid his hand down Sam's chest again, popping the buttons open as he ran his hand down the center of Sam's chest. "Unbutton your shirt for me, baby boy," he said quietly, pulling his hands back to his own open flannel and peeling it from around his shoulders.

Sam grinned up at Dean before sitting up and then kneeling in front of his big brother, keeping Dean's gaze as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He let the flannel open to his sides as he popped open the last button.

"God, Sam," breathed Dean, sliding his hands over Sam's thin t-shirt, cotton blend clinging to Sam's amazing musculature. He scooted closer to Sam and knelt up on his knees, too, hands pushing Sam's button-down off of his huge arms and letting it flutter to the floor. He cupped Sam's muscled pecs and rubbed the pebbles of Sam's nipples through his t-shirt.

"_Dean_…" trailed Sam, leaning forward and palming Dean's cheek as he caught his brother's mouth, tongue slicking over Dean's pretty mouth before Dean opened up under the gentle caress.

Dean turned into the touch of Sam's palm on his cheek, angling his head to the side so he could kiss Sam more deeply; tongue following Sam's into his little brother's mouth, tasting Sam's palate and Sammy's tongue.

He slid his hands beneath Sam's t-shirt, smiling into their kiss when Sam's abdomen fluttered at the light touch. He let out a small laugh, "So ticklish, Sammy."

Sam grinned, too, "Then don't tickle me."

"You love it," murmured Dean against Sam's shiny lips, parting their mouths so he could pull Sam's t-shirt up and over Sam's head. He dropped the t-shirt on top of their button-downs and rubbed his hands along Sam's chiseled chest as he caught Sam's mouth again, tongues a delicate dance against one another.

"You, too," mumbled Sam, pulling his hand from Dean's flank and tugging Dean's shirt over his brother's head, depositing it on the quickly growing pile of clothing. He pressed his mouth to Dean's chin before looking at his brother's abdomen, fingers walking over the definition of muscle. "God, Dean… _gorgeous_," he breathed, thumb rubbing over the freckle just peeking out over Dean's belt-loop, glancing up at Dean and smiling gently at Dean's blush.

"Not as gorgeous as you, little brother," answered Dean, feeling stupid after the words fell involuntarily from his lips, even though he knew they were true. The way Sam smiled afterward, though, was enough for his stupid blush to ebb away. "Don't know how you're so much fitter than me, man. We do the same damn workouts…"

Sam couldn't contain his chuckle, fingers still following the grooves of Dean's abdomen, "If you didn't eat so many damn taquitos and mini Philly cheesesteaks…"

"Shut up, Sam," said Dean, narrowing his eyes at his brother, effect debilitated, though,

by the amused smile pulling at his lips. He pressed his mouth to Sam's before Sam could comment again, sucking at Sam's bottom lip until it was slick and pouty. He slid his hands down Sam's belly and settled them on Sam's belt, nimble fingers working the metal open so he could get at the button-fly.

Normally he hated when Sammy wore button-fly jeans, so many damn buttons impeding their frantic need to _fuck_, but now it was like an aid, helping him keep the slow pacing that he was trying for.

Sam kept his hands out of the way, loosely throwing his arms around Dean's neck as Dean worked his pants open. He sat back off of his knees when Dean got his pants open, pulling them off of his long legs before kneeling in front of Dean once again, cock hard and pressing incessantly against the front of his briefs.

"God, Sammy," whispered Dean, cupping Sam's cock through the worn fabric of Sammy's boxer-briefs.

Sam gasped and rolled his hips forward into the press of Dean's palm on him, little moans falling from his kiss-swollen mouth as Dean rubbed him through his underwear.

Dean eased Sam onto his back, maneuvering his baby boy so that Sam's head wasn't in front of the fireplace. He leant over his little brother, hips between Sam's thighs, balanced on one hand to the left of Sam's torso. He grinned at Sammy before catching Sam's mouth, groaning against Sam's lips when Sam rocked up against the rub of his palm.

"_Dean_… please…" begged Sam, hands folding over Dean's hips, thumbs rubbing at the jut of bone beneath the waistband of Dean's jeans.

Dean swiped his tongue over Sam's bottom lip and then pulled away, kneeling between Sam's legs as he worked his belt buckle open, fingers popping open the buttons and easing the zipper down before he wriggled out of his jeans.

He leant forward again, aligning his hips with Sam's, grinding down against Sam as he caught Sammy's mouth again. He reveled in the soft sounds Sam exhaled against his lips, sucking at Sam's tongue and wringing more of those delicious little keens from his baby brother's throat.

He pressed a small kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth before making his way down Sam's throat, sheen of sweat slicking the column of Sam's neck, heat of his little brother's arousal combined with the thick heat of the fire warming the both of them. He lapped up the saltiness from Sam's throat, sucking at Sam's Adam's apple until Sam whined beneath him, swiping his tongue over the beginnings of a bruise.

He settled both hands either side of Sam's torso as he lapped at the hollow at the base of Sam's throat, sweat pooled in the divot. He sucked at Sam's collarbone as he brought up one hand to play with Sam's left nipple, fingers a light pinch-twist over the hard bud as he moved lower to suck the other between his lush lips.

Sam groaned and his back bowed, chest pressing up against Dean's mouth, hips a slow rock and roll into Dean's. He curled one hand around the back of Dean's neck, fingertips playing with the short hairs at Dean's nape. He slid his hand down Dean's slick back, smiling against his brother's lips when Dean shivered beneath his touch.

He swirled calloused fingertips at the small of Dean's back before venturing further, bringing his other hand up as he dipped them below Dean's fitted briefs, palms cupping Dean's cheeks and bringing their cocks closer through their clothes.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, "_Yeah_, Sammy."

"_Dean_," sighed Sam again, sliding his hands further down Dean's briefs, hands pushing the worn fabric down over the meaty curve of Dean's ass.

Dean obediently lifted his hips away from Sam's, kicking his briefs off and then toeing off his socks. He knelt between Sam's legs again and smiled at his little brother as he peeled Sam's underwear from his hips and down his strong legs. He dropped Sam's boxer-briefs on top of their pile of clothes and pressed in against Sam's slick body once more.

Sam let out a happy little sigh and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, bringing Dean's mouth to his own and caressing Dean's lips with his tongue, small sound wrung from his throat when Dean parted his lips for his tongue. He groaned when Dean rocked against him, throwing one leg over Dean's hip, slick cock riding along Dean's as they rutted against one another.

"C'mon, big brother, _please_," urged Sam, fingers playing at the nape of Dean's neck as Dean buried his face against the side of his neck, moaning when Dean slicked his tongue over his pulse point.

Dean nuzzled Sam's jaw before journeying lower, swiping his tongue over the sweaty dip of Sam's collarbone. "Taste good, Sammy. Like you all sweaty for me, baby boy."

"So hot, De," gasped Sam, breath catching in his throat when Dean laved his tongue over both nipples and continued lower, Dean's hard chest pressed against his jutting cock as his big brother dipped his tongue into his belly button, swirling his talented muscle in the sensitive dip.

Dean grinned against the expanse of skin beneath Sam's navel, tongue painting circles over the soft skin, Sammy's cock bumping his chin every time he nibbled at the smooth flesh.

"_Please_, Dean," groaned Sam, pressing his hips up, cock sliding along the sweaty column of Dean's throat. He threw his head back against the shag carpet, then, cockhead riding over the stubbly underside of Dean's jaw.

"Want my mouth, little brother?" asked Dean on a whisper, hands gently pinning Sam's hips as he ducked down and swirled his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, lips smacking together as he licked up Sam's sticky pre-ejaculate.

Sam made a strangled sound and went boneless beneath his big brother's touch, relaxing under Dean's careful ministrations along his cock with his tongue. He keened when Dean worked his tongue along the underside of his cock, skilled muscle teasing the throbbing vein running the length. "God, Dean, _yes_," hissed Sam, narrowing his eyes at Dean when Dean smirked up at him, head cracking back against the carpet, though, when Dean took him between those sinfully lush lips.

Dean grinned up at his little brother, thumbs rubbing Sam's hipbones as he rubbed his tongue against the slit, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and licked. He circled Sam's cockhead before sliding his tongue along the underside, mouth gliding down Sam's length and swallowing when Sam slipped into his throat.

"_Ah, _De! _Dean!"_ keened Sam, fingers scrambling at the back of Dean's head, hips rolling gently into the tight heat of his big brother's mouth. He briefly clenched his fingers in Dean's short hair before they fell to his sides again; one hand coming up to cup Dean's hollowed cheek. He thumbed the corner of Dean's mouth, moaning when Dean slid up the length of his cock and back down, feeling the stretch of Dean's mouth around his thick cock.

"Tell me what you need, Sammy," whispered Dean, hand sliding from Sam's hip to the base of his little brother's cock, fingers curling around the root as he sucked kisses along Sam's length.

"Y-your mouth, Dean," moaned Sam, leaning up on his elbows and offering his brother a lop-sided grin. His head fell back when Dean suckled at the head and pulled off again with a soft pop.

"Want me to make you come with my mouth, baby boy?" asked Dean, fingers at the base of Sam's cock stroking Sammy as he waited for Sam's response.

"_Pl-ease_," gasped Sam, hips thrusting tenderly as Dean sank his mouth back down on his dick, lips pressed around the base, nose buried in the curls of his pubic hair.

Dean hummed around Sam's cock, fingers still curled around Sam; mouth a smooth glide over his brother's length.

"_Dean_!" gasped Sam, hips rolling in gentle waves into his brother's mouth.

Dean smiled around Sam's girth, thumb still rubbing Sam's hip as he dipped one hand between Sam's legs, palm massaging Sam's balls as he worked over Sam's cock with his lips and tongue.

"_F-fuck,_" stuttered Sam on a breath, chest sweaty from his arousal and the heat of the blazing fire in the hearth. He fisted the shag carpeting beneath him, settling on his back again as the pleasure of Dean's mouth grew more intense, nerves alight with bliss as Dean sucked him closer and closer to his climax.

"You close, little brother?" asked Dean, delicately flicking his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, tip of his tongue dipping into the slit making Sammy cry out and buck up into his mouth, Sam's cock sliding further between his lips.

"_God_,yes, Dean!" he cried, knuckles white as pleasure washed over him, Dean's tongue a slick slide beneath his cockhead, stimulating his sensitive frenulum and wringing his orgasm from him with a silent scream, mouth open wide as Dean swallowed down all he had to offer.

Dean greedily swallowed every drop, loving every time he made his baby brother come, pleasure filling every fiber of his being when he pleasured Sam.

"Okay, Sammy?" he asked, voice rough as he pressed his forehead to Sam's hip and caught his breath.

"_So_ okay, big brother," breathed Sam, stroking Dean's sweat damp hair away from his forehead, squirming when Dean slicked his tongue over his hip, ticklish sensation causing him to giggle and wriggle.

Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to Sam's inner thigh, crawling his way up Sam's body and meeting his baby brother's mouth, tongue slicking past Sam's lips, sharing Sam's taste with his baby boy. He grinned when Sam moaned into his mouth and Sam caught his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked Sam's flavor from his lip.

Sam's moan trailed into a keen when his big brother shifted his hips against his own, Dean's cock riding along the v-cut of muscle. He curled his arms around Dean and pressed his face to the side of Dean's head, hot breath huffing over Dean's ear sending shivers down Dean's spine.

"_Sam_," whispered Dean, grinding against the cut of muscle as Sam's fingers slid along his sweaty back, hips a sinuous rock against Sammy's.

"Dean, I wanna--"

"I know, Sammy," interrupted Dean, turning so he could catch Sam's mouth in a soft kiss, pressing another just beneath Sam's eye before catching Sam's gaze, "how do you wanna?"

"Wanna be on top…" said Sam, catching his lip between his teeth when Dean quirked a brow at him.

"As in…"

"Wanna ride you, De," he answered quietly, hand carding through his sweaty hair and pushing it back from his forehead when Dean knelt up between his thighs.

"'Kay, Sammy," answered Dean, leaning over Sam again and nipping at Sam's bottom lip before he settled on his back, one hand on his belly and the other splayed out next to him.

Sam groaned at the sight his Dean presented, body shimmering with sweat, aroused flush spread over his face and down Dean's neck and chest, freckles standing out against his blush; play of firelight causing shadows to flicker over the definition of Dean's toned body. He crawled over to Dean, straddling Dean's hips and leaning down to lay kisses on his brother's adorable freckles. He'd never admit that Dean's freckles were one of his favorite things about his brother.

"Love your freckles," he found himself whispering anyway, promptly blushing afterward as Dean let out a small chuckle.

Dean lifted his hand from the carpeting and stroked his hand along the side of Sam's face, leaning up and pressing his mouth to Sam's as he thanked his little brother.

Sam did his own exploration, then, tongue slicking all over Dean's sweat-salty chest, lapping at the little peaks of Dean's nipples, sucking the taut buds into his gifted mouth.

"_Sammy_, God," gasped Dean, fingers sliding up Sam's arm and clenching at the bulging muscle of Sam's bicep.

Sam pressed his mouth to the freckle on Dean's pec, tongue swiping over the flesh. He laved lower, tongue sliding down Dean's sternum before poking into his big brother's belly button, sucking on the dip until Dean let out a low groan. He pressed a smile against Dean's belly and then licked over the freckle on Dean's hip.

"_Please_, Sam…" groaned Dean, back arching and hips straining toward Sam. He moaned when Sam licked the head of his cock and let out a frustrated grunt when that was all the attention Sam paid his weeping prick.

Sam sucked at the bundle of freckles on the inside of Dean's knee, latching his mouth over Dean's fuzzy kneecap and nibbling on the curve of bone. He pressed his faced to the bow of Dean's leg and grinned when Dean's leg jerked.

"Wanna stretch you, baby boy…"

Sam let out a small keen, retracing his path up Dean's sweat-slick thigh and torso, straddling Dean's chest and sucking on Dean's fingers when Dean presented him with two of his fingers.

"Yeah, Sammy, nice and wet for me, baby brother," he growled, fingers pumping smoothly in and out of Sam's hot mouth. He tossed his head back and moaned when Sam slicked his tongue over the webbing between his two fingers, teeth scraping over his knuckles on every gentle push pull of his fingers into Sam's mouth.

Once Sam had thoroughly slicked his fingers he tugged at Sam's hips, "C'mere, Sammy." He waited until Sam moaned and settled his legs either side of his head, Sam's ass above his face. He let out a low groan and swiped his tongue over Sam's hole, reveling in the delicious little shiver that racked his baby brother's body.

Dean flattened his tongue and worked on slicking Sam's opening, getting Sam's hole wet enough so the breach of his fingers inside wouldn't burn. He poked his tongue in Sam's body and circled his tongue in Sam's hole, tongue slicking the inner muscles.

"D-_Dean_," stuttered Sam, hips a gentle rock over Dean's head as Dean tenderly laved at his hole.

"Ready, Sammy?" asked Dean quietly when Sam had settled back over his belly, knelt up over his hips so he had easy access to Sammy's slick hole. He trailed his fingertips along Sam's crease and leant up on one elbow as he eased his fingers into Sam's body, knowing that the slow slide of his digits into Sam was a teasing torture.

He watched as Sam's cock twitched with interest, filling minutely but still not fully hard for him again. He swirled his fingers inside Sam, gaze intent on Sam's cock as he spread his fingers. He smirked triumphantly when he found that bundle of nerves and Sam's dick jerked valiantly and began to thicken and lengthen once again.

"Like it, baby boy? My fingers feel good?"

Sam nodded fervently and rolled his hips back into the soft, rhythmic curl of Dean's fingers in his body. He keened when Dean repeatedly rubbed over his prostate, body shivering as Dean tenderly fingered that spot that took him higher and higher with every caress.

"More, _De_, please…" urged Sam, pace of his rocking quickening as Dean's teasing touches became gentler.

Dean grinned and latched onto Sam's collarbone when Sam slumped over him, teeth and tongue a tender glide over Sam's clavicle as he pressed another finger into his baby brother.

"_Mmm_, fu-ck," moaned Sam, eyes clenching shut as intense pleasure coursed through him, stretch of three of Dean's fingers inside setting off his nerves, building his _need_ for Dean's cock inside.

Dean groaned in agreement and settled on his back again, unoccupied hand clenching at the soft, sweaty curls at Sam's nape and tugging Sam down until he could press his mouth against Sam's, small sounds passed between their kiss-swollen lips as he pressed, and stroked, and stretched his fingers in Sam's body.

Sam pawed at his big brother's chest, fingers smoothing over Dean's hard nipples as he moaned, "S'good, De, _so good_, big brother. Want _you_…"

Dean smiled and caught Sam's mouth one more time before pulling his fingers from Sam. He settled both hands on Sam's hips and settled Sam over his lap; groaning when Sam leant down over him and caught his mouth in an aggressive kiss, tongue roughly massaging against his, a welcome change to their slow pacing. He urged the kiss slower, though, tongue tenderly twining with Sam's as Sam lowered himself onto his cock, tight heat of Sam's body taking him in inch by slow pleasurable inch.

"God, Sammy, love you, baby boy," breathed Dean once Sam was fully seated on his cock. He rubbed his thumbs over the jut of Sam's hips and leant up as Sam leant down and he pressed a small kiss to the mole next to Sam's nose.

"So _good_, De, God, I love you," answered Sam on a moan, palms framing Dean's face, thumbs rubbing along the pattern of freckles across Dean's cheekbones as he circled his hips and adjusted to the fullness of Dean's cock in his body.

"Jesus, little brother, so hot," gasped Dean, body straining as he fought the urge to thrust up into Sammy. He curled his arms around Sam's shoulders and pulled them flush against one another, Sam's hard little nipples rubbing against his own peaked buds causing them both to moan.

He pressed his face to the side of Sam's head, groaning when Sam nuzzled the underside of his jaw, Sam's hips starting a slow roll atop his dick.

The vice-like clutch of Sam's muscles pulling at his cock as Sammy expertly rode his cock was almost too much, body hot with sensation; Sam's smooth cheek rubbing against his stubble, Sam's nipples grinding against his own, Sam's _cock_ riding the valley of his abdomen, he was just so overwhelmed with Sam, Sam, _Sam_.

"_Sammy_," he gasped, fingers flexing against Sam's shoulder blades when Sam see-sawed on his cock and then rocked forward, dick pressing ever deeper into Sam's body.

"God, _De_," whined Sam, planting his hands either side of Dean's head as he continued rolling his hips, Dean's cockhead riding exquisitely over his prostate with every heave of his hips.

"Jesus, baby boy," groaned Dean, hands sliding down Sam's slick spine and gripping at the muscular globes of Sam's ass, reveling in the feel of the muscles shifting and contracting beneath Sam's smooth skin.

He angled his head toward Sammy, then, Sam's hot breath fanning over his swollen lips before Sam's pouty mouth pressed against his own, slick tongues massaging as Sam's rocking slowed to an almost unbearable pace.

"C'mon, _Sammy_," growled Dean, fingers pressing into Sam's tight cheeks, wanting Sam harder, grind of Sam's hips not nearly enough friction on his throbbing cock.

Sam groaned and nipped at Dean's chin, tongue curling over the cleft before he breathed, "What do you want, De?"

"Wanchu harder, Sammy, _please_," begged Dean, voice trailing off into an embarrassing keen when Sam rode him harder, rise and fall of his hips no less slow, just _more_ and he fucking _loved_ the way Sam felt all around his cock, against his chest, and just fuckin' _everywhere_.

"_Dean_," keened Sam, the friction of Dean's abdomen along the underside of his cock, and his own belly rubbing his erection causing his dick to leak between them. He wormed one hand between their stomachs and curled his fingers around his heavy cock; fist a slow slide over his length, keeping rhythm with the thrust of Dean inside.

"You close, baby boy?"

Sam nodded and swallowed down a moan, fingers playing over his cockhead every time Dean slid over his prostate, stars exploding behind his eyelids when Dean started rocking up into him. He choked on his groan when Dean's fingers flittered along the crease of his ass, tips teasing over the stretch of his hole around his big brother's dick.

"God, _Sammy_, so full of _me_, it's _awesome_," laughed Dean quietly, amazed at how well his brother could take his cock; how much Sam _loved_ to ride his dick, how much Sam loved _him_.

He gave Sam's ass one last squeeze before bringing one of his hands between their bellies, fingers curling with Sam's around his little brother's cock and caressing Sam's slick length in tandem with the grind of their bodies against each other.

Sam moaned and buried his face beneath Dean's chin, harsh, panted breaths fanning against the slick flesh of Dean's throat as he and Dean stroked him closer to his second orgasm. He jerked when Dean squeezed their fingers just beneath the head of his cock, balls pulling taut as his climax simmered low in his belly.

"_De_," he breathed, muscles tight with his imminent release as he picked up the roll of his hips, bouncing on Dean's cock with every rock on his brother.

"C'mon, Sam, wanna get you there, baby boy," husked Dean, massaging Sam's asscheek as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, rhythm of the snaps of his hips faltering as he, too, felt the inevitable pull in his balls.

Sam gasped as Dean sat up, quick change of angle causing him to cry out against Dean's slick skin, Dean's cock pressed right up against that spot. "Dean, _fuck_!" he moaned, hand falling from his cock as he clutched at his brother with the other, cock spurting hot and hard between their bellies, coating their abdomens with his thick spunk.

"That's it, little brother," breathed Dean, slick hand going up to cradle the back of Sam's head as Sam's muscles fluttered around his cock. He tipped Sam's face up toward his own and leant down and caught Sammy's mouth, hands stroking Sam's face and massaging at the back of Sam's head as he rolled his hips up into Sam's tight heat.

He stroked over that spot again and Sam's muscles clenched wildly around his dick, tight squeeze wringing his climax from him as he breathed, "Fuck _yes_, _Sammy_…"

Sam groaned into the side of Dean's neck, lazily grinding against his brother as he felt the last bursts of Dean's release inside. He stroked Dean's flank when Dean shuddered against him, quick breaths puffing out over the side of his face.

He laughed quietly when Dean collapsed back against the carpeting again, falling against Dean's chest with a little 'oomph' and a whine, Dean's softening cock slipping free of his slick, loved hole.

Dean groaned and tipped Sam off of him, snatching up his soft t-shirt and wiping Sam's butt and stomach clean before wiping himself down.

He deposited the dirtied t-shirt back on the pile and crawled over to the couch, grabbing at the goose down blanket folded neatly on the back of the couch. He made his way back to Sam and draped himself and the blanket over his little brother, settling atop Sam's sated form and pressing a satisfied kiss to Sammy's pretty mouth.

"Jesus, Dean," sighed Sam, arms coming up and wrapping around his big brother's body, "what brought that on?"

Dean shrugged and kissed Sam's collarbone, "What other chance m'I gonna get to have you in front of a fireplace, baby boy?"

Sam smiled and opened his mouth to reply but Dean interrupted his brother, "If you were gonna say this is such a chick flick moment I will--"

"Absolutely agree with me?"

Dean grinned up at Sam and pressed another kiss to Sam's lips, "Definitely."

Sam laughed and urged Dean onto his side so he could curl up against his big brother's chest, blanket draped around both of them, feet curled together and sticking out from the end of the blanket. He leant in and caught Dean's mouth, tongue flicking out and meeting Dean's, moan falling from his lips when Dean pulled back and stroked his face.

He smiled and let out a sated breath, snuggling in against his brother and mouthing 'love you, De' against Dean's chest when Dean said the same above him.

The den of the cabin was bathed in the soft glow of twilight and the crackle and flicker of firelight as the Winchester brothers fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
